Under The Surface
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Evil is just under the surface, but we are not all like that? Post S4. Regina try to help Emma. But what if the Savior don't want to hurt anyone? What she have to do to stop the darkness? (Também disponível em PT-BR "Sob A Superficie")
1. Chapter 1

**Under the surface**

Pairing: Emma S. / Regina M. aka The Evil Queen

Summary: Evil is just under the surface, but we are not all like that? Post S4. Regina try to help Emma. But what if the Savior don't want to hurt anyone? What she have to do to stop the darkness?

Disclaimer: All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

Waning1: There will be some CS and OQ, but will be quick, I assure you. I do not like CapitanSwan. Not evenOutlawQueen, so if you shipp these couples, this is not your place.

Warning2: If you do not like romance between two women, feel free to leave the page.

Warning3: I'm sorry for all the mistakes you will surely find here. Would anyone like to my Beta? That would make me very happy. Super! =]

* * *

 **A/N: I will publish this fic in an experimental character. It is already complete, just got the job of translating, since English is not my first I suck in english yet.(Yes, I know. Want to be my beta?)**

 **Important advice, my work has taken over my life, so updates can take a while, but I'll try to keep them weekly.**

 _ **If you would like to continue this fic, give me a review and tell.**_

 **Hey, you still here? So hold on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Regina did not know exactly how she had come into her family's grave. She think it was a bit of involuntary magic that brought her here. Away from everyone. Safe. To keep her and the dagger safe.

As soon as the knife fell to the ground, Hook was the first to run to catch it. Charming was holding a badly shaken Snow. Regina? She was in a protective embrace of Robin. But before the pirate reached to the dagger, she invoked it and the object appeared in her palm with a trace of purple smoke. She did not know where it came from, but the need to be the one to hold the object made she invokes it. Robin released her immediately, and she did not expect that. What was he afraid?

"Give me the dagger." The Captain held out his good hand to her, but she did not listen. Snow was still crying and now she could understand that the woman was calling the Savior's name. The woman who saved her again.

"Give the dagger to him." Robin asked next to Regina, but the woman pulled the object closer to her chest, she will not give it to anyone. "Regina..." The pirate was almost at hand reach and she heard another request for Robin. The mind of woman was trying to process what happened. _Is Emma dead? Where-_

"Regina..." when she heard the voice of Robin again and the good hand of Hook stretched to her, she wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere. And apparently, after all the energy she received from the cloud of Dark Magic, her own magic was sharper and took her away from there.

She sat in the chair she always used to read her books and to do some research. She knew that in a few moments someone would come looking for her. But now, indeed, it does not matter. _Where was Emma? She looked at the knife carefully, how could she take the woman from it? God, what will she say to Henry?_

There were no tears in her eyes, in fact, the only thing she had was shock. Emma had sacrificed for her, again. She watched Robin try to get her out of the vortice, but he could not, he is not magic. No one was. Emma ignored the request to stop. _Damn, we could have found a way to take that away from me._ But of course Emma was going to do some act of heroism. A _lways the damn Savior_. _Her Savior_.

She did not let the smile slip through, because in fact she was devastated inside. Again she needed to be saved, and again Emma was there. For a moment the idea might look good but, she still did not know how to bring the blonde back. _She was inside the dagger? Somewhere suffering?_ These questions were all still unanswered and hurt to not know where she could find Emma. It hurt to have no idea of how the woman was now. But now was not the time to feel this pain, she needed to find a way to bring Emma back. The hold crying decided to show up, but she wiped the tears before they fell. She needed to be strong. Because now, she was the only one with enough magic to do something.

Carefully she could be, she put the dagger on the table, and decided to look for the only book that she knew that could explain something about people being attached to objects. Since the last Dark One was dead or almost dying, the only knowledge that she could have was in that book.

She found it in a small cell and sat down again, near the dagger.

After some pages read and nothing learned, she heard the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and she knew she will be found. Robin, Henry, Snow and Charming rushed in the little room, everyone looked around and Robin was the first to go look for her in the passage in the vault's back. Of course he knew how to get there. All they continued looking around.

Regina dropped the held breath when she realized that the spell worked. She had just become invisible to them. She was not ready to deal with any of them. She watched them make new plans and continue looking for her. In a way, she felt guilty for not helping them, but she needs to find a way to bring Emma back and unfortunately, they could not help.

Finally, Robin returned and they prepared to leave. They all went back to the stairs and when she thought everyone left, Henry returned. He took the scarf left on a chest and looked around. He quietly walked over to where she was and looked carefully in all directions. "Mom? I know you're there." He said and she almost smiled. _This is my boy!_

With a wave of her hands, she revealed her position and Henry saw her. Before she expected, he hugged her. She had seen his red eyes. _God, that bad luck will not end?_

She placed a kiss on the hair of the boy, who now was almost her height and as soon as he walked away, she took a deep breath.

"Emma... She-" - "I know." He interrupted. "Grandma and Grandpa said she absorbed all the Dark Magic for you." the boy said and Regina could not help but feel bad. _Of course, the thing went straight toward me, of all people on earth..._

Henry wiped his red eyes and looked at the Brunette, he tried to smile, but did not come out very good... "She did the right thing mom. You know Emma, she never will let we get hurt." He said and Regina could not stop the tears. "No. She would not let it happen." A sad smile gracing the lips of the two but, soon Henry hears the call of Charming. He looks at his mother, as if waiting for some instruction. _Of course he is waiting, he is still a child..._ She smiled at him and points to the stairs.

"Go with your grandparents. Ask questions to Belle, maybe she can help us." As she says, he shakes his head in agreement and go toward the stairs. "Mom?" He calls from the first step and Regina looks at him expectantly. "Maybe you should just summon her." He says and shrugs. An act so Emma that she can not help but smile. Regina nods in agreement and wait the boy go.

She picks up the dagger and read again the name, she can not believe this is really happening...

She clears her throat and runs her fingers on the blade before she lift it. She does not know why, but whenever people call the Dark One, the dagger is ever high. She did not know if it was a necessary action, but still she would do it. Clearing her throat again, she closes her eyes and thinks in words clearly. _Magic is about what you feel Regina..._

"Dark One, I summon you" she says out loud inside the vault. And then there is no need to wait longer. Static in the air can be felt, something is coming. She steps back and suddenly something that looks like lightning strikes in the middle of the small room. Regina hide her eyes from the light, she starts considering to look for a shelter, but before that fear takes her, she hears a weak voice:

"Regina?"

* * *

A/N: Oh my god! The Final was simply one of the most fantastic of all time! And did was just me that felt a "I love you, BUT ..." from the Emma when she spoke to Hook?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N: Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

-Regina POV

That voice... Ignoring all static that was in the room, I lifted my eyes toward the place where the light was only a few moments ago. Emma was there.

"Emma!" I could not stop myself from saying the name. She was looking to her own arms and the look of fear she had on her face could just break my heart. _Emma is back!_

There was not even a second thought when I ran toward her. God, I do not know from where came this need, this desire, but I needed to hold this woman against me. My body slammed into her and immediately I felt her arms around me. No explanation for the sense of relief, for the weight the just lived my chest. Emma is here, and she's fine.

Feel her chest expand against mine in a heavy breath is the only clue I have that she is so relieved as I was. Thank heavens the call had worked. If not, where could she be now?

"Damn Emma! Never do this to me!" I can not hold the words into my mouth, and a moment later I feel like she is smiling. The magic that flows from her is somewhat happily. It was not supposed to feel only darkness in her? But, for now I do not care, she's here and safe.

I remember that I need to tell Henry and I try to let go the embrace. But Emma stops me. Strong arms hold me into the hug and I feel she take a step closer. I held my breath for a second before she murmuring something intelligible on my shoulder. "I do not understand you, dear." I sad wrapping my arms around her again. Emma lifts her head and looks at me. There is a slight difference in her eye color, but I do not care, perhaps from the lighting and tears. She smiles at me, a silly smile and that does not looks really good in red eyes. "You're hugging me Madame Mayor ..." She says with a smile getting almost insolent.

The all world stands for a while. Emma is making a joke? After all this? "I see you are back and very well Sheriff." I try to use my aggressive tone, but apparently does not work, because her smile gets even bigger. I let the hug and this time she let me go too. I can not stop the smile on my own face. It has been that way for a few days now, since things are not such a mess.

She keeps looking at me as if I were a present on Christmas morning and then I remember that all the power of the Dark One is in her. Maybe she's seeing, feeling or plotting to something. I walk over to the table where the dagger was and caught it. The metal still looks cold in my hands, but now I know it can summon Emma. And that makes me a little more relieved.

"So I am the personification of evil now?" She finally asks me and I turn around to look at her again. She does not look evil... "I do not feel a death wish consuming me nor any other selfish thing." She says and holds her left elbow. She still looks like Emma that I know. "It is not known what the effects of all this magic inside of someone who has good magic within. It might take some time before the Darkness consume your heart, or it may simply be balanced with good magic in you." I say and shrug, seconds after almost kicking myself for having caught that damn habit. Henry and Emma do it so often that it must have just picking on me too.

She smiles, in fact, she still seems lost with all this, but maybe if we keep calm, we can find some way to get the evil out of her.

Emma walks toward me and sits on top of the trunk beside me. She's different, as if a slightly difference on her posture could be noticed. I shake my head for the thought. She looks at me almost like a puppy with those big green eyes and I know she'll ask me something. "I left my phone at Granny's, can you call Henry? And my parents?" She asks and I return the dagger to the table and pull the device out of my pocket. _You will not call Hook?_ I hold the question in my mouth, it was not time for that. Henry matters most, of course.

Then she hangs up and delivery for me. The electricity when the fingers pass through mines is not ignored and she looks down at her hands with some sort of admiration. "I feel the power within me. I feel like it is spreading, but not in a bad way. As if all the pain I felt at that vortex were not coming back." She tells me and looks at me waiting for some explanation. I do not know what to say actually, just what I have experience with my own magic. "The power feels that way. It shows you that anything is in reach and it is tempting to let it take over." I say and she agrees with me and look at her hands again. "Do not let it dominate you Emma, it may be only a trap." I say as I sit beside her. "It does seem like I can do anything." She tells me and after a moment, with a nod in the air, a perfect red rose appears.

I can not help but smile. Emma has that calm, safe and romantic side that maybe just the Captain idiot and I can see… Maybe Henry too. She looks at me and to the rose for a moment and I could not say that smile in her face is evil. "Things seem so clear now, so simple in my head..." She says and caresses one of the petals. "I wish I had this….Knowledge, when I was younger." She says and looks at me again.

I could read the wish in her eyes, I knew it even before she make a move, for some reason I could read the attitude writing in those green eyes. She would give the rose for me.

"Love!" The pirate's voice makes us jump and look for the stairs. She stands up and waits for the man to arrive. Not just he enter, but the Charming's and Henry too. The man embraces her and it seems that there is something out of place. Emma not hold him for more than one minute. She quickly pulls Henry in a protective embrace. We no longer need to kneel to stay at the same high of our boy's eyes. And I can see the similarity of then both smiles and… _Joy_ , come through my chest again. There is no way I hide one smile of mine this time.

Seconds later Robin went down the stairs and his eyes shine when they reach me. He comes straight at me and holds me in a big hug. "Where have you been?" He asks and holds my face to place a kiss on my lips. "I needed to find a way to bring her back." I say and point to Emma. There is a smile on his lips, but I do not think he really understands my need to bring back the woman who saved me.

"It's such a beautiful flower, Swan." Hook says and takes the rose from the hands of Emma who was between the Charming's. "Maybe this Magic is not all evil…" She shrugs and he smells the flower and gives her a charming smile. She smiled back, but her eyes seek mine. For a moment the Pirate's eyes also meet mine and it looks like I'm disturbing something. I embrace Robin tighter and hide my face in his shoulder. He tried to save me too, he just could not...

"Damn Swan!" I hear the pirate and look around again. The rose is on fire and Emma seems angry and frightened at the same time. She raises her hands and a burst of snow cover the rose in the hands of the pirate.

"I do not like roses anyway…" He says and tries to smile, but I can still feel the fear in the room when all look at each other. I know that she can also feel that. But there's nothing to do now.

* * *

A/N: We have a Dark One Emma will know how to deal with magic.? Or the power is leaving her only have the illusion of control?

A/N:Ok! I can see that you are reading my fiction! And I'm so glad with that! Can you make me even happier? Give a Review, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N: Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Things seem to be fine. In fact, they always seem to be fine when something happens.

Robin and Roland, Emma and Henry are in home to a Sunday lunch. The Charming's also came and brought the Captain, of course. Hook always made it clear that any animosity that we had in the past would not be forgotten so easily. I was not convinced to leave my son near that man could be a good influence. But, Emma asked me to give a chance to the man and there was nothing I could answer that was not a yes, very reluctantly. After all, they give me a chance for and an attempt to redemption. But, on days like today that I just could not agree with that organized mess that our life was. Robin, Hook, Charming, Henry and Emma were trying to play football in my lawn and little Roland was so delighted by my apple tree, that I kept a steady gaze on the boy. Emma's rudeness against my tree was enough, she did not need a boy jumping by its branches. Not even Henry was allowed to do it, anyway. Snow was holding the baby Neal and she was the worse attempt to judge that I have seen throughout history. And I? Well, I was reading a book and keeping my eyes on the boy on my porch.

Hood and Hook soon took Roland's look at my tree and a second later they were with the boy on his shoulders and leading him toward it. "No!" I shouted and walked toward them. "Why not love?" Robin asked me and I took a deep breath. "The boy must learn to do these things, he is an Hood." He said with that beautiful smile at me and raised a hand to reach my face.

"In addition, the boy must be good to train her little brother that's coming..." Hook said right behind us and then all held their breath. Charming walked toward Snow and the baby. They knew me well enough to know that it would not end peacefully.

"It's what you think Robin?" I asked slowly and the man shrugged. Why he could not give me a definite answer? "There will always be Zelena, is not?" I knew it was not the time to have this conversation, but the question was eating me up inside. "Yes. Is my child that she carries. And we know that you can not have a child, so... " As soon as the words left his mouth I pulled away as I had taken a shock. "I have Henry!" I screamed and hatred ran through my veins instantly. How dare he say something like that ?! I could feel the magic slipping away from me, anyone could.

"Go away." Emma's voice came from behind me, and I felt a hand on my arm. I knew she was here to hold me. Henry as quickly on my side as well. The face of Robin looked confused for a moment and he looked between Emma and me. Hook moved to get next to Emma, but she raised her other hand. "Go away you two." She said seriously beside me.

"No. I want to talk to Regina." Robin stepped toward me and then I could feel Emma's grip on my arm increase. "You've said everything you needed for today Mr. Hood. Go." I could almost see her say the words through her teeth. Hook pulled Roland over his shoulder and began to make its way out of my property. Charming also led Snow to the stone path to the street. He at least was smart enough not to debate with Emma. But, Robin by other side, hit his hands beside his legs and seemed indignant. "Listen lady, I'm here to talk to Regina. Can you excuse us?" He said with a mixture of a wish and arrogance.

Before I could say for myself to him to leave, a change in the air occurred. It was as the aggressive magic that was coming out of me dissipate. In its place, something much bigger and darker took over. The day no longer seem so bright, and we all could see some clouds forming over our heads. Emma had released my arm at some point and then she stepped in front of me. Robin looked at me and he looked scared. I was starting to get scared myself.

"You will leave. Now." Emma said again and I could see her breath changing.

Robin licked his lips and so he decided to say something else, Emma punched right in the middle of his face, making him roll back some good four steps. I knew she was going to hit him again as she took the next step forward. I did not think when I grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned to me almost as I had insulted her. When I had the courage to look her in the eyes, I have not found the green with anger than I expected. They were slightly blue, and the anger that was there was much darker than it usually was. It was the Dark One or the fact that Robin had insulted our son? Both?

"What's wrong with you love?" Hook asked from the distance and Emma's head whipped toward him. If it was possible to increase the tension, he succeeded.

Emma smiled. Maliciously.

"I'm the Dark One. What more do you want to hear about what's wrong with me?" She continued standing at the same place and we both knew that only my hand would never be the reason to she still be standing there. Much less my magic.

"You decided to take the black magic on you." As soon as the words left the mouth of Robin on lighter cracked very close to my house. They all went down a little. A little wind was beginning to blow. He pressed his nose and stepped toward us. Waiting for Emma response. "Yes." She said, and we all knew there was more. "Because none of you would be no enough to bear this spell. In addition, I do not need to saying that you would also be useless to help Regina. You have been launched at distance like a doll, Mr. Hood." Emma said, and the bite in her voice must have directly reached the man's ego because he took another step forward and I could feel the muscles of Emma prepare to settle another punch in the man.

I stopped him. I froze him in the air. Emma was hard under my touch, she knew it was me intervened. "Emma…" I asked, trying to make her look away from Robin. "Emma... Please…" I stepped forward and waited for her to look at me again. The blue-green eyes looked wild before she looked at me and recognized me. The muscles under my hand relaxed and I watched the green dominate the iris of the woman in front of me. She looked at me for a few more seconds and I waited until she calmed down enough. "Mom?" Henry asked behind us and then we both looked. "Let's go inside?" He asked slowly and put your hands in his pocket. Emma looked at him and then at me. I agreed and just let the arm as she stepped toward the porch steps. Henry took her inside. I waited until the wind stops blowing and some clouds begin to dissipate.

I made a motion with my hands and Robin and the other thawed. I could see Roland's crying face, Snow and Charming looking scared trying to hide the baby between them. Robin had an almost betrayed expression. I took a deep breath and smoothed my dress. "We'll talk tomorrow." I said and he looked at me with... Anger? Without an answer he turned and took Roland with Hook and left. Great.

Charming and Snow were awaiting Hook. I could see the wheels turning in his head pirate as he gave me a suspicious look. I really did not want to get into an argument about he go for now. Henry and I would take care of Emma. "Hey mate!" Charming called and waited for the man looking at him. "How about a drink?" Said the prince and Snow nodded in fervent statement. "Right…" the man said and turned slowly. As he passed by the two I nodded in thanks. Snow can not trust me, but she knows that by now we are the best chance of Emma.

* * *

A/ N: So, here's my Emma bad version. She is fighting the Darkness or that a member yet?

A / N: Still here? So give me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N: Sorry it takes too long. but here we go again. Hold on and enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Later I found out that Emma had not stayed inside the mansion. Henry said she apologized and then disappeared in a cloud of red and white smoke. I imagined that she would not stay, but still, Emma did not know that kind of magic.

It was nearly ten o'clock when I heard a noise in my balcony. It looked more like a body hitting the floor and a low swear just in sequence. I went to the balcony and opened the curtain to find Emma wiping the dust from her clothes.

I unlocked the glass door and Emma came apologizing for the hour. "Do not worry, I was still reading anyway..." I said and walked to the chair where a blanket and a book were waiting for me. Emma sat on my couch and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about earlier today..." She looked at her hands in her legs and I kept looking at her. "I did not want none of this to happen. But Robin did not have the right to say such a thing." She shrugged and green eyes finally met mine. I do not know if it was the glow of the flames coming from the fireplace, but they seemed a bit brighter tonight. I smiled without even trying to hide. "Okay Emma, I'm not mad at you." I said and her eyes seemed surprised, eyebrows almost disappearing in blond hair. "No?" She asked and I had to stifle a laugh. The Dark One himself afraid of my anger. "No Emma, if it was not you, I would make a scene by myself." I shrugged and this time, I smile. She wiped her hands on her jeans and cleared her throat. Was she nervous?

"Sorry about disappear too…" She looked guilty and I understood why she had done it. "Okay, I think it would not be a very good conversation if you continue with anger like that. I just did not know you knew how to puff to somewhere." I said and leaned in my chair. She smiled and shrugged. "I said I had been feeling like I can just do everything." She added, and I agreed.

"Gold had another house in the woods. Next to the farm house where we find Zelena." The blonde said and I knew I had raised an eyebrow. She settled better on the couch before clearing her throat again. "I was there both times I wanted to feel safe. I was there when you called me." Now that was a little more interesting. "I was thinking that you might want to see what's there..." She asked and looked away from mine.

"Are you asking me to go to you den Dark One?" I asked and for a second it seemed that her breathing had become stuck. Then she laughed. "No and no. It's not my den and I'm not the Dark One." She said and frowned as the idea repelled her. "I just thought you'd like the collection that exists there. I mean, I know they are not mine, but you would love the books." She said and stood up. I think about the invitation and does not seem a bad idea. Henry is sleeping and I think nothing will want to look for us in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay." I get up and start walking toward the stairs. "Where are you going?" She asks curiously. "Changing clothes…" I say and continue up the stairs.

I'd be lying if I said my mind was not in Emma for the rest of the afternoon. I mean, no one ever stood up for me like that. I know it was for Henry, her son too… I chose a simple shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. It was cold, but not too much and I wanted to be comfortable to be able to explore the place. In the middle of the clothes there was Robin's shirt. The shirt was here since before he left. The pain of losing the man who was destined to be my happy ending was still fresh.

But now he was back, and then Zelena was pregnant. I do not want to think that, indeed, he returned with all himself to his marriage, but the memory of Zelena's wicked grin was there. And he had not tried to save me in that book... Could not save me here... I did not want to think about it, but at times like these when I was alone, things seemed wrong.

"Regina?" The voice on the door of my room scared me. I wore a T-shirt before allowing Emma to come. "Are you okay?" She asked just putting her head inside my room. "Yes. Why?" I do not want to sound rude, but can she read minds? "I went up to see Henry and the magic coming from your door... It was kind of sad. Magic is about feelings ,is not?" She asks and then things make sense. When you're magic there is the facility to feel the magic in other people. But now she could know what were the feelings behind the energy? "You can tell the feeling under the magic?" I ask, and she nods.

"Oh!" I let out and she smiled. "I'm waiting down there…" I could almost see her pointing to the stairs with her thumb over her shoulder and just agreed.

Well, I would have to watch over my feelings around her as she still is the Dark One. But it was Emma... And even if I could never admit aloud, she knew make me happy and understand my anger…

/

The house proved to be a mansion and had stacks of books of almost any subject and objects of all kinds. "Belle would love this place." I said when I carried with me for some book to near a table with several chairs. Emma was experiencing all sorts of things that could be touched, from swords to wine glasses. She told me that each of these objects served for something and the memories of what they did seemed to pop up every time she touched one of them briefly. Perhaps this was the most important magical property on the Dark Magic. Each Dark One accumulated knowledge of the above. And we all knew that Rumple had been a great collector.

"'Gina..." She said and I looked wrinkling my nose at the nickname. Where did that come from? "I called you here to ask you something." She came walking towards me and I felt curiosity growing inside me. "What's that?" I said dropping the book on the table. She pulled a chair next to me and sat down. "I need help learning how to control this magic. It fights with me." She looked at me a bit anxious. "Elsa told me to accept the magic that's inside of me and not fear it, so I would dominate it. But this magic is very big 'Gina. I know I can do things that are beyond comprehension. And I'm afraid, because it's evil…" She said as she looked at me. I avoided wrinkling my nose to the nickname again. But now was not the time for that. I could see into green eyes that this was true. "I tried searching on how to get rid of it this afternoon, but it was as the thing did not want to. I get tired of books, I get angry with them and my head just starts to think of something different." She said before lifting to bring a stack of books and put them on the table. "These books here make me feel a slight disgust until it becomes unbearable. I know there are more of them here." She pointed to the cells and the walls full of shelves. "Can you help me with a way to find Merlin and discover how to dominate it before take it off?" She opens the first page of one of the books. "I could bring Henry. We would give a way to read these books if you believe the answers are in them." I say and her attention back to me again.

The eyes are completely over me and for some reason, I almost feel ashamed. I felt that something had changed about her, I could not tell what it was. Emma walked towards me and just before the legs meet with my knees she leans a bit and gives me a big smile. The world stops for a few seconds and I know I should not be looking much into those green eyes.

"Thank you." She says and then I go back to reality.

* * *

 **A/N: And then what do you think? It Emma or the Darkness within her?**

 **A/N: Still here? So give me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 _ **A/N: Sorry it takes too long, the days are being such hard to only a person.  
Hold on and enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I did not see Robin for more than one week. Somehow the man managed to hide from me in a town with less than fifty thousand inhabitants. The latest news I have is that he was working on a project with the pirate, so I decided to pay a visit to the dock this afternoon.

I got in the car and headed towards the marina. The most that can happen is Robin not be there and I have to say something impolite to the Captain.

I know that the man is in anyway annoyed for not being called to help Emma find a way out, better known now as Operation Rise and Shine. And there's nothing I can do about it. Emma has not asked us to bring him and apparently neither myself or Henry are keen for the pirate's company. I found it a strange attitude at first, but Henry said he had no patience for someone who does not give up teasing me every time he had the chance. And if we wanted to keep Emma calm and in peace, we all had to be in peace. Emma looked a little guilty, but I knew she was still waiting for the best from the pirate.

I just hoped she decided not overlook the periods with Henry just because our teenage decided not to accept the Captain.

But my fears had decreased every time she appeared with yellow bug in the mansion door or find us on the Gold Wood's Mansion, as Henry affectionately nicknamed the place.

I had let my mind wander for the last night when we were there, but a pirate hanging upside down on the water caught my attention. I accelerated the car and then stopped where the man was suspended by a rope over the water. "What happened?" I could not hold back the smile in my voice. "Damn, of all people..." I heard him mutter even more and waited the rope to make full circle and show the man's face for me again.

"Your Majesty..." he bowed with the hook and when the rope gave another turn I could see the handcuffs holding the one good hand that the man had. "I might cut the rope, but I will die by drowning. Would you mind set me free?" He asked as politely as I've heard in years.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "That depends on you pirate..." I said and could hear the man cursing under his breath. "Right. What you want? Your true love? He was last night in the Rabbit Hole..." He said as fast that I could make sure he did not want to get wet today. "No." I replied and I could still hear him curse again. "So what?" - "Who put you there? And Why?" I asked, but actually I already had an idea. "Don't you saw the handcuffs Madame Mayor? Emma refused to travel with me..." He said and I smiled, which I was sure was a smirk one. "And why should I let you go?" Before the poor man could answer me I waved my hand and he fell on the wood pier. The cuffs came to my hand and I walk back into the Mercedes.

"Hey! Regina! "The man's voice behind me took me by surprise. "Yes ..." I said turning around. "Thanks for not letting me get myself wet." He said with a smile that should be charming. "You will be able to fix Emma this time?" He said, and I swear that something snapped into my chest . How dare he? I could punch that damn greasy smile off his face. "Emma is not broken Captain. And if you are not strong enough to help her, Get out of the way. "I said taking a step forward and he smiled almost insolent.

"I will not left her, dear" The poison in the words made me smile. "What do you mean?" I asked genuinely curious. "You two protecting yourselves that way. This is ridiculous. I'm here for her" He said taking a step closer to me but, I stood my ground. What was he talking about? "Hood is leaving the town and you did not even notice..." Robin is leaving the city? What the hell he was talking about? "And I'll get Emma back..." he concluded, and I could smell the rum on the man's breath. What's going on? Where's Emma? Where is Robin?

In a few seconds I showed up at the station and Emma jumped with my unexpected arrival. "Jesus Regina!" She said and put the bear claw back in the Granny's travel box.

"Why do you bond Hook?" I said and she looked at me curiously. "I have not bonded Killian" she walked around the table and came from me. I lifted the handcuffs and her eyes widened. "That son of a bitch" She blurted out and took the handcuff of my hand.

But I was not ready or waiting for the hug, Emma circled her arms around me and I froze. We had used to greet last week, but not that way. Not in a million of years… I returned the hug and she rested her head on my shoulder. As soon as Emma turned away, blue was back in her eyes and she smiled at me. "Emma, your eyes are blue…" I said and she looked at me curious again. "Are they?" She shrugged and walked back to the Sheriff's table. "And by the way, I broke up with Killian this morning. Maybe he did some stupid joke." She said and picked up the bear claw back. "Why?" I asked and decided to sit in the chair in front of the table. "It is not what I seek. It took a while and a lot of bad things for me to realize that he's not who I need in my life." She said simply and picked up a dart on the table.

"Why are your eyes blue? They have been like this when you're angry. And why are you acting weird?" I asked and she threw the dart through the room. A small arrow did not go straight to the target, instead, it flew across the room like a paper airplane before reaching the target. She smiled at me and I waited for my answer. So she decided to get up and went to the target and pulled the dart.

"My eyes are blue when the Dark Magic is stronger." She said and started walking towards me. Emma did not stop until her knees almost touching mine. She leaned over and put her hands on the arms of my chair. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips and a shiver ran down my spine, I could not tell why. "You think I'm different?" She asked and I cleared my throat. "Yes" As I said, she tilted her head to the side and her eyes were watching every line of my face. "How?" She asked me, and I look away from blue eyes and looked around, she was making me... Nervous?

"You look like a cat with a prey in mind..." I tried and she smiled almost insolent to me. "Maybe I have a prey in mind..." - "Emma!" I almost screamed in outrage and then her eyes turns back to green I knew. What is going on?

"Shit. Sorry Gina…" She turned away from me and turned around. I watched the woman run her hands through her hair and cursing under her breath. She turned to me again and now I could see the pain in her eyes. "Emma?" I asked, but before I could get up, she fell to the ground.

A scream rent the room and I just went down to try to reach her. Emma's magic almost repelled me, I'm sure if it were anyone else, she would have sent it away.

"Emma?" I called again and finally she looked at me. "Gina, it hurts…" She said in agony for me. I did not know what to do. There was nothing to do now. The green eyes were locked on mine and then there was this urge to hold her in my arms, it almost overwhelmed me. I wrapped her in a hug and tried to concentrate on healing her. Maybe that could help. I could not miss Emma, not again. Not now.

For a few minutes we were on the floor and I felt the spasms turn to sobs and then to tears. I could feel her get back to equilibrium. Regain control of herself.

A few moments later Emma let go of my arms enough to be able to look at me again. A hand reached my face and I felt something under the surface. It was like Emma's magic, but there was a taste, a flavor, a smell. I could feel the magic radiating from her, and it was almost like a melody, a harmony and seemed to like me, care about me… I was important for her. For a moment, Robin's left did not matter, there was no fear of future and even hopelessness. This magic permeated my mind and my body, I knew it belonged to Emma. I knew this was how she felt and thought about me at that time.

"That's how I feel when you hold me..." She said and I opened my eyes that I did not realize that I had closed. "That's how you feel my magic?" I asked and she just nodded.

Emma was in my arms and God knows why I did not want to stood up. It was almost like the time had stopped, as my heart was beating so calm that nothing could shake it up. I felt Emma get even closer to me, so slowly and so quietly that I have not found a way to escape. Green eyes had a determination and an affection that I never thought that could be seen only in a glance. Seconds later I felt the warm breath on my face and I closed my eyes again.

 _God, what's happening?_

I felt Emma's forehead touching mine and I did not open my eyes to know that there was a smile on her lips. I could feel the magic corresponding, both were around us and had a smell, a melody that was just Emma and me. As every time we had to work together.

I smiled.

I never felt like this.

As there was a connection, a reason, a feeling. Magic.

A single magic made from two hearts. There is no explanation and I honestly do not care now. I just wanted to not end...

"Love! Damn, where are you?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Do not hit me, please * puppy eyes * =]

 **A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 _ **A/N: Thanks for all de suport, the new followers and favorites.  
Hold on and enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

In a single second, we get down from paradise to hell.

Emma had left me on the floor and she was right in front of Hook. The pirate jumped back and tried a smile. Emma grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. I knew she did not have that strength, but I also knew that time it was not Emma in control.

"Damn pirate…" The woman's voice sounded some lower notes and the first time I saw the reality hitting the man's face. "Emma. No. Air." He said and tried to hit Emma's hand. She smiled and for a moment, I thought she was going to kill the pirate right in front of me. But by a stroke of luck, I stumbled into the chair in front of me and Emma looked at me. It took a few seconds for the expression change of pure hatred for pain, and I knew she had recognized me. "Emma…" Hook asked again and then she remembered the man. She released him immediately, like coal and as expected, Hook fell to the ground coughing. She pulled away from him and looked at me. I knew the look of fear, fear of herself. "Emma?" I called, but she shook her head. Before I could take a step forward, she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Completely red.

"Damn. What was that? " The pirate ask and I did not mind to answer. I myself did not know what was going on with Emma. With the woman who had become my best friend, the daughter of my worst enemy, the mother of my child ... The Dark One ...

I returned to my car that had left at the dock and headed to the mansion. Neither she or Henry were at home, so the only decision was to go to the Wood's Mansion. I did not want to drive anymore. I did not want to think about what had just happened.

Magic. A blessing and a curse. Sighing deeply, I focused on the house and on getting there.

It was not a hard thing, but with messy feelings I could not concentrate so well. The trip was a bit turbulent, but I got there still in one piece.

"Mom?!" I heard Henry's voice upstairs and ran there. Emma was lying on the bed and I could see the needle in Henry's hand.

"She put herself under the curse mom" he cried afflicted for me. "And I can not wake her" my son told me and the only thing I could do was hug him and hold him strong against me. "We will find a way Henry" I said, and I almost could not hold back my own tears.

 _Damn Emma. Again?_

I knew she had done it not to hurt anyone else, but why? Why the hell she had to be putting herself into this kind of mess? Henry tried to get the necklace that Gold had given to him, but it had been a long time since he did dream with the room on fire.

Snow proposed to put herself under the curse and try to talk to Emma and then, Charming would wake her up with the kiss of true love, of course.

The only problem is that seems Emma had taken the potion of my personal stock and destroyed the rest before curse herself.

Henry and I looked in all the books that Emma had shown us. And one of them was written that when a Dark One is under any kind of curse, the only thing that can save it, in fact, is the of kiss of the lover that was predestined to be the one and true through the centuries, from that soul that sacrifice itself to see the Dark One happy. And that was the only way. This also destroy the Darkness into the Dark One.

The problem? For that, the true lover would lose its life.

/

I sighed again. Emma was still sleeping peacefully beside me. I knew it was not a peaceful sleep, but still she seemed almost completely peaceful.

I've been reading to her. Henry told me it helped David. I said that David was just in a coma and not cursed, but in return he asked me if that could somehow hurt Emma, and I knew the answer was no. We continue searching, but the answer was always the same. A life cursed by a free life.

It had been one week ago. I held Emma's hand in mine and tried to concentrate on that day at the station. The day that we looked united.

I do not want to think what that meant, but in the sense that she said I could make she feel. Maybe it would give her some relief in the hell that was into the curse.

 _Or I could give her a true love's kiss._

I shook my head and banished the thought. I could never be Emma's true love. Me, the Evil Queen. Destroyer of Kingdoms and Worlds. The worst witch and ruler that Enchanted Forest already had or will have in history. I could not be the soul mate of the Savior.

Never.

* * *

 **A/N:** Never?

 **A/N: Make an (almost) author happier, give some review =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 _ **A/N:**_ **Special thanks to swanqueen927654 ;]** _ **  
Hold on and enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Robin came back to town the last week and I have not even looked for him. The summer was coming to Storybroke and the sun was almost beautiful out there, but the day still look gray and lifeless. I had something eating me inside and was not the loss of Robin or the fact that he asked to free Zelena after I said that we could not stay together anymore.

I walked through the main street and looked away from any citizen who could make me some kind of question about Emma. I was not scared; I just could not talk about her.

Last night, as I read the story of Aurora and Prince Philipe, something happened. I could feel for a moment the change in the air and static. It seemed there was a cry echoing in the room, but I knew that was a cry from inside the curse. I concentrated even more. I tried to give her all the feeling of love and peace that was in my soul. I did not notice how or whe my hand went from Emma's hand to the place in the middle of her chest, over her heart and much less like my head had ended up on the shoulder of the woman. I just followed the need that call me. I tried to care for her. I could feel the magic blending again. Almost like my name being called. Like she was reacting. I could feel that there was the same harmony that we have at the station, I could tell she was a little more in peace. I could feel her breath on my face again and for a moment I thought that I could put a simple kiss in those thin lips. I could do that, could not I? Anyone will miss her more than the Evil Queen. Perhaps only Henry ... And then suddenly it was over. It was as if something destructive and acid had been thrown between us and I had to get away as quickly as possible. And it was not the curse, I knew it was not. It was the Black Magic in Emma. I was consuming her gradually. I knew that even if she was awake, she would not have peace.

And for that reason I did not want to talk to anyone. I knew what could save Emma. I just was not willing to do. Damn.

I left Henry in school and follow the road to Woods mansion, where she was. A walk would do me good, I think. I knew there would be no one there today. I could try. If it did not work, no one need know. We would find another way to save the Savior. My Savior. I kicked a stone on the way and cursed softly. Why things had to end this way? Why the fuck I could not just find out that I was destined to save this woman?

This morning I came to the conclusion that I waited for Emma company even before she exists. I dreamed of true love, but I had lost Daniel. And I honestly could not make me love any time soon ...

I suffered a lot of time with the death of my love, my only love, Daniel. And then I found out when no magic could bring it back, so I continued with my revenge. Maybe I could fall in love again, like Tinkerbell told me. Or I could at least have a friend. Someone who could take care of me. I wanted it to be real and whole and could save my heart of darkness. Until then, I continue with my revenge.

And that was very successful, thank you. I wonder what would have happened if Emma grew up in the Enchanted Forest. What would we do today ...? There would be Henry?

Then Emma came here in Storybroke and I should know. I should have known she was going to change everything. I should know, since that bloody day in the mine, from that moment I knew she would save Henry and the magic between us made me approach me to her like that. I should have known she was the one I was looking for so long.

Once I got to the mansion I climbed the stairs and went into the room where Emma was. We decided to keep she here, we did not want the townspeople found out what happened to the Savior. We would find a way to make it stop. Actually I had ever encountered. True love meant a novel. And I knew it. And I also knew that I was willing to give my life for hers.

Emma was just as I had left last night. There was almost a hint of happiness in the room and I knew that Emma knew I had arrived. And I also knew that I could only feel it because she was getting stronger every day. Black Magic was growing inside her. I could also feel the magic rebelling against me. I think it knew what I came to do today. I just prayed with all my strength to make it work and there was time to solve this.

I took off my coat and hung on the wall won. I go up the sleeves of my shirt until it was at the height of my elbows and let bated breath.

"Here we go ..." I said and leaned over Emma. "Please, work out…" I asked once more before closing my eyes and put a chaste kiss on the lips closed from woman who saved me, this realm, this land, this life and that would still be here for me at any other time .

* * *

 **A/N:** "It's a new day, it's a new life ... for me! And I'm feeling good!

 **A/N:: Still here? So give me a review mate!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N: Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

I did not know the lips of a woman could be so soft. My own seemed so certain to hers, I wondered why I did not try to do this before. A heat took over my body and then I could feel Emma's magic taking account of the all room.

It had worked.

I knew I had.

But then I pulled away from her, sat on the edge of the bed and waited green eyes open. Surely they had to open up after the kiss.

I waited anxiously for a few seconds, then, Emma finally took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked confused in some way and then it widened pure fear on her eyes. "What have you done Regina?" She asked me and I shrugged. Finally I was seeing those eyes again, how could I imagine living without them?

A tremor in the structure made me look around, the sun still shining outside, but I knew that the worst was to come yet.

"Emma, I need you to listen carefully" I said and she sat on the bed. These spells take a few moments to happen so I had to give her instructions to do it very quickly. And now was not the time to think about the fact that I really am the soul mate of the Savior. "The Darkness will destroy me in a few moments and you-" she began to protest, but I stopped her. "You need to change my heart before this is done. I need a new heart, however " I said and she stopped to process information. I could see the gears moving inside the head of the blonde. "Where will I find a new heart Gina?" She asked and I smiled, of course it was going to use that awful nickname. She only used it when we were alone or only when Henry was around. Tears were near the surface and I knew it would not hold for too long.

The sun had disappeared from the window and I heard the sound of some distant lightning. It was coming. And it would make too much noise.

"Your heart. Divide it into two Emma" I said and she put her hand against her chest. She looked scared and I so am I. I only just waking her and she may not have known that this would be the result of this curse. She agreed with me after a brief thought, but I still needed to say something. "Emma, this spell can not be undone. If you do not want to share your heart with me, now is the time to decide." I said and by God, I could beat me for being so cold. She waved and then the house took another jolt. It was time.

Darkness escaped from Emma. I got up and escaped the reach of the thing. It was not a pretty sight, the black cloud coming from where it was her heart. At that moment, I ripped my heart from my own chest and waited. I knew the Darkness is going to find its way to me again, but I needed that Emma and I were safe to make the change.

I put my heart on the table as far as possible. And I waited only a few moments to get out of the cloud within Emma completely. There was that awful sound in the air and it seemed that the house was about to be broken in half. But still I waited.

"Gina..." She called me and I swerved the remaining smoke to get to her. The thing would go to my heart, I knew ... "Emma, wait until the time that my heart is fully completed and explode. Not a second before or after" I said and she agreed. I knew she was tired, but there was no time to lose.

She agreed and without further delay I ripped her heart from her chest. Emma jumped from fright with action, but I could not be gentle about it, not now. I have a lifetime to thank her later. In all possible and impossible ways.

I waited until the black smoke find my heart. I did not expect to feel pain, though. But it felt like I was having a heart attack. It hurt as hell. I sat on the floor and then I ended up lying. Thank goodness I had delivered the heart of Emma back to her. She fell to the floor beside me and smiled at me. That little smile that only she can do even when we are about to die somehow. She was tired, very tired, but I knew she was going to do it. I could not help crying in pain, it was worse than I thought. But I knew I had to endure. It was to save Emma. To save me. To be happy.

There was a moment over noise and sound the Black Magic was in the air. And then there was this deafening silence for a few seconds. Emma split the heart in two parts and put half on where my supposed to be. "Wait just a little" I asked and held her hand and looked again in her eyes that I learned to read in recent years. She would know the time to do, I'm sure she would know.

And then, without warning, I heard the tinkling of pieces around us and the darkness take over my vision.

Now.

* * *

 **A/N: Did I let Regina live? * Evil smile ***

 **A/N:** Still here? So give me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N: Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

She's behind me, but I still run through the forest. There is no way that I will let her catch me. I can feel her footsteps behind me and the happiness that comes when she's near. I run faster, and then suddenly there is ice holding my feet on the ground and thanks to inertia I keep moving and feel that I will fall forward.

But just in time a pair of strong arms hold me. "Got you" she whispered close to my ear and I try to hide the shiver that runs through my body. Emma is panting against me and before I make a sarcastic remark, she breaks the ice holding my feet. "You have to stop playing dirty" I say as I take the embrace. Soon she will release me and soon I'll miss this heat. "And you need to run more Madame Mayor. Trail is not for everyone" she says and shakes my nose with her free hand and laughs looking at me. I shake my head. This girl knows that I ran by forests even before she was born?

But before I can protestshet lifts my chin with one hand and makes me look into the green eyes. And in that moment my heart almost stop.

Our heart. The heart that now keep us both alive and well.

She cupped my face with her hands and I feel my breath catch as well. "Emma, what are you doing?" I ask in a whisper and she smiles again. "Nothing" she tells me and released me slow.

"Let's go back? It's getting cold" she points back over hers shoulder and waiting for me to get next to her. We walked in silence and then our step evolves into a light jog.

This was just another one of the days I shared with Emma. We were that way, near and far.

I knew what was in my heart, maybe I did not want to admit. And I certainly did not want to think about it. I did not want any expectations. I was just enjoying the friend that I got.

It was not easy to get here. It was not at all simple nor painless.

I remember the first question that Emma made me after we wake up fter the incident.

Henry met us and Charming and Snow put us back on the bed. I could feel the look of hatred in Snow's eyes. I could almost have been forgiven, but nothing in this world could prepare the woman to accept that I was the true love of Emma. I gave a simple explanation, but the worst that could happen was when Emma woke again.

"What happened?" She asked me and those green eyes looked sad. "Where's Killian?" She asked me and I could feel the pain invading my chest. "The captain will leave the city Emma" I told her and decided to leave out the part where Robin and Zelena had intended to go with him. I did not need these pains now.

"Did you… Saved me?" She asked almost in a whisper and the only thing I could do was agree in silence.

"Why did you do that Regina?" Lack the nickname hurt me, I should not think about that now, but I knew I owed her an explanation. "I could not let you die Emma" I said and shrugged. She looked at me with a frown. "I'm not talking about that. Why did you kiss me Regina? What did you do with Killian? And why the hell do you love me? "She almost shouted the last part. I got up from the edge of the bed and decided to leave the room. "You are not able to answer me?" She asked and I looked back. Tears were deep into my eyes and I knew I was not going to hold them. _I loved her?_

"No" I replied and she throws her hands in the air. As soon as I closed the door behind me I leaned on the anvil. I could not love her, I should not. And I did nothing to fucking pirate. Inside the room I heard the sound of something breaking and I knew she had thrown the lamp on the wall.

I did not want discussions, did not want to talk and not to explain. Instead of going down the stairs I went to my house. My home so beautiful, big and empty.

/

Henry lived with me, and thank god for that. We could live our routines again and I had someone to watch over me. Henry and I went back to school and work. On Wednesdays he meets Emma at Granny's and back home on Sunday at lunchtime.

I finished packing the snack of my son and handed it to him. He gave me a goofy grin and headed toward the door. Today was Wednesday, again. We went toward the Granny's and getting there he went to Emma and arrested the woman in a bear hug. Emma loved my son, I know that. But she had to keep the pirate around?

Henry greeted the man and I feel proud if he were the son of the Evil Queen. He was direct, real and cold man. We knew it was a mistake, a fake. But Emma... Emma still expect the better from the man. I believe she loves him.

Neither of them greets me anyway, not since we all know that I am in the life of Emma. So I just direct path to my booth and ask for a coffee to Ruby. The same coffee, every Wednesday and always alone. It's been five weeks.

There is no way for me to shake the feeling of guilt for not having forced the pirate trying to kiss the woman. I think in fact she would be happier if it was him instead of me. And it would be easier for me too. I would not miss my friend and would not be stuck in this limbo trying to figure out what I felt for Emma.

"Regina? Can I ask you a question?" Ruby caught my attention and I looked at her. Curiosity overwhelmed me and I nodded positively. "Yes" I said, and she pointed to the accent in front of me, asking me to sit down. I waved and gave permission to her. Ruby had gone back to being the woman I met in the Enchanted Forest, and not the irresponsible girl who I have cursed to be. And so she had earned my respect back.

"I was thinking, now that things are calm and I returned to the city... and you're not hunting me to be the Snow friend..." she began and gave me a tight smile. I honestly waited until the outcome. Where will it go? She looked at me and I could see a little red covering the neck and reaching the woman's face. "Perhaps you would like to do something Friday night... Since Henry will be with Emma..." she said and gave me a wry smile.

"Oh!" I blurted out in surprise, but she waited for a better answer. I leaned a little on the table and she just imitating my action. "Are you asking me out Miss Lucas?" I asked raising an eyebrow and she laughed. "No no no" she waved her hands and I watched her blush what was left unfinished. "I wanted to take you to take a drink maybe. And if it becomes a date, well..." she said with a smile a little more confident and shrugged. And I... well, I leaned on the chair again and was about to ask her why she thought I'm gay, but a cup broke near the counter. We both look and Emma was trying to get down the porcelain shards. I could no longer feel Emma's magic, but anyone could see she was nervous. Ruby apologize to me and go to pick up the pieces.

I finished my coffee and for a moment I thought Ruby's proposal. But I'm not gay... No... A _nd it is normal his true love being a woman..._ I rolled my eyes at the thought and took the cup to take to the counter.

The pirate looked at me with a mixture of anger and arrogance and circled an arm around Emma. I smiled at him and walked a little away from them to deliver the cup. Ruby looked at me with a pair of green eyes full of expectations. _And she's a beautiful woman..._

"I'll get you at seven" I said and she smiled and threw me a wink when thanked for returning the cup.

I went toward the exit and Henry looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Mom?" He asked and I knew he wanted explanations. But, instead, I just pulled him in a firm embrace.

"We'll talk on Sunday..." I said and let go, he agreed with me and then I got out of Granny's.

High thinking and head up Regina. Always.

* * *

 **A/N: Feeling a little Adam and Ed today. Poor Regina ...**

 **A/N:** Sorry it take too long. Life is hard some days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N: Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

 ** _A/N: Especial thanks to guest reviwer QQ. It's gonna happen, trust me ;]_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Henry climbed all the way home and Emma came after him with an ugly face and hands tucked in her pockets. My son hugged me, I missed him ... "Mom, do we have a good lunch?" He asked and made me those pup eyes. I knew Emma not fed him right and knew that Snow just can handle tea and roast beef for lunch and dinner. "Guess what?" I said in a conspiratorial tone and gave a wink. "Lasagna?" He tried and when I agreed he punched the air. "You're incredible mom!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I heard Emma clearing her throat behind us. "Oh, thank you for the ride Emma!" He said and hugged the blonde. Then he turned to me and whispered a "Try to be cool" and went leaving me confused and back with a very angry Emma Swan.

She looked around and took her hands out of the front pocket to put it into the back ones. "He did blackmail to talk to me on you?" I said and she looked at me. For a moment I hoped that her eyes were blue again, but they were still green. And angry green.

"How was your night with Ruby?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow. I crossed my arms before taking a step back. "It's none of your business," I said and she looked offended. "But it's my business when you kiss me and has half of my heart in your chest," she points at me and I know I look outraged. I'm outraged. "It was not my choice Miss Swan and I can do nothing but wait a thank you for saving your life!" I said as she stepped forward. Emma took her hands from her pocket and ran between the blonde hair. "It was not me, okay? The darkness inside me made me do about things I would never reveal. Things that are simply impossible to happen. I Love Hook and I am with him. Why do not you brought him to me?" She went on my balcony when she said the words and I could feel the pain spreading through my chest. Of course I was not the option she wanted. I always knew that.

"Because your beloved pirate was preparing the damn ship to sail? Or because he and Robin decided to free Zelena and go away in some adventure?" I said and suddenly I was in the personal space of Emma again. As earlier.

"You could just have gone out of the way and let him take care of me" she said and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I knew that soon there would be tears in my too.

"A simple thank you would be enough Miss Swan" I said almost in automatic mode and walked away. When I saw her open her mouth to give me an answer, I closed the door.

I waited for her to come and force herself inside my house as she always does, but all I heard was the sound of the bug's engine.

Henry went downstairs shortly thereafter and I wiped the tears from my face. I had to warm lunch for him and then he could read some comic books. Everything would be fine. And I? Well, I believe there is still a bit of cider at my office.

My doorbell rang at eleven. Who the hell could be at this hour?

I adjusted my shirt and stroked my jeans. I had spent the whole day in the office, filling out paperwork and ending with my bottle of cider. Soon after the dinner Henry said he was going to bed early, he wanted to be ready for the next morning. He had a school presentation to perform. I did he present it for me once and took some small suggestions. My son smiled and gave me a goodnight kiss before going to sleep.

And then I was filling out some paperwork over to my doorbell ring.

"Ruby?" I asked scared and she held up a bottle of tequila with a huge red bow and two cups for me. "I hope you have lemons Madame Mayor" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes. Opened the door for her to come and she passed me, I got a kiss a little closer to my mouth than I would find normal in public. "The kitchen is left" I said when she kept coming.

Ruby soon settled on the front bench to the island kitchen and looked at me with those big eyes full of expectations. "Jesus Regina, you look awful!" She said and I snorted "Thanks Ruby, you look beautiful too," I said as I went to get some lemons in the refrigerator. "I do not know if it's a good idea to mix my cider and her Mexican curse ". I let out as she picked up a knife and an cut table to put on the island. "Were you drinking?" She asked and I could tell that easy smile from her. "And you also apparently" I snapped and she smiled. "This thing of being a werewolf is sometimes annoying. Accelerated metabolism. Very hungry and slightly drunk" she took the knife and began to cut the lemons into small slices. I sat in front of the woman and watched. My thoughts were running between Henry, the city, Ruby and Emma. And I nearly jumped in surprise when she hit two cups on the marble of time. "Regina ..." she said and I decided to look into the green eyes of the woman. It was not the same green Emma, but they were still beautiful.

"Stop thinking about her for a second," Ruby said and I almost jumped out of my skin. "You can read minds?" I asked scrunching her nose "Is that one of those wolf things?" I turned and she laughed out loud. "No" she picked up the phone and showed me a text message:

 _Emma aka Savior_

 _\- "Stay away from Regina"_

I looked at her confused. The message was a few minutes ago and I did not understand. "Emma was one beast for the rest of the afternoon today. And when she told me that you had discussed, I said I came to see you" the woman said and tried to open the bottle of tequila. "And as I think you know enough to know I have no chance with you because of her, I came to see how you are doing" she added and decided to open the bottle with her teeth. "I'll open- Ruby" - "No!" She said and bit the cover again before opening. "See? Not everything is about magic Majesty..." She poured the liquid into the two cups and put the sliced lemons on the plate and left them in our midst. "And then she cursed me a few times and went out of Granny's" she shrugged and threw salt in lemon and bit it before turning the drinking glass. I decided not to pay attention to such nonsense of Emma and soon, picked the salt, lemon and bit before taking the liquid.

"God Ruby! Where do you gets these things? "I said after feeling the sting of it down my throat. I struggled with the drink for a few seconds and had to stop it into my stomach

"Homemade recipe. I learned this when I was with a Mexican clan. There are wolves here you know?" She told me and I could not hold back my smile.

Ruby had spent the last two years traveling and now she had some good stories to tell us. And with a few glasses of drink she spoke a lot about it. I do not know when I ended up next to her, perhaps when she wanted to show me some pictures. She told me about almost everywhere. And she was here because she cared about me. Ruby was a beautiful woman, too. And now she was the one I knew in the Enchanted Forest, I had some admiration and respect for her.

"Stop looking at me like that Regina" she said and shook her eyebrows. I laughed. "Like what?" I asked and she gave me a bright smile. "Like a wolf," she said and turned over a glass of tequila. "I'm not a wolf, I can not look like a wolf," I said and she put the glass down. For a moment I thought I had irritated the woman. She looked for me and I could see her body moving with heavy breathing. I do not know if it was the drink or something else, the fact was that Ruby rose from the bench and leaned over me, putting both arms on the counter behind me. She cornered me and then I could see desire in those green eyes. She approached me slowly and I could feel the warm breath on my face. She smiled "So that is look like a wolf," she said, but I was trapped into those eyes. Ruby walked some more and then I closed my eyes. The only thing I could feel was her face touching mine, an even more intimate affection than a kiss. "Emma is a lucky woman," she said quietly in my ear and I needed to guide my brain to understand the words. "Why?" I quickly asked then and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Because I would fight a pack to get you to me," she said and I could not stop the shiver down my back. The Evil Queen would love to hear those words and I know that part of me also it like ... I pulled back enough that were to be our foreheads touching. "So maybe it's my luck to have you here instead of her..." the words left my mouth and I held my breath.

A moment later, when I'm sure that I'll feel the soft lips on mine, when I knew Ruby would give me the kiss that I was expecting, the front door opens with a bang and we both jumped and we parted.

"What's going on here ?!" Emma cries when she sees us in the kitchen. Ruby did not pull away completely from me and I know that Emma is looking at the protective arm around my waist.

"Ruby ?!"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Sorry lol. What Emma was doing there?_

 ** _A/N: Still here? So give me review and make me happy!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N: Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

There's magic everywhere. I know that Emma is not good and unfortunately the moon is almost full. And to my unhappiness, tequila was almost burned by my body or my magic.

"Ruby, go away" I ask her calmly and the brunette next to me goes a step ahead of me. I can see the anger rising in Emma's eyes. "No Regina, I'm not going anywhere," says Ruby and Emma lets out a sadistic laugh. I ignore her and ask for Ruby out again. She looks at me and give me a look that I knew was not good. "Why should I leave? What are you doing here Emma? "She asked with almost a growl.

"Ruby, I do not want to fight with you" Emma said, and for a moment, I really could see that she did not want a fight. Ruby took another step forward and I know it's the wolf part of her being territorial. Emma looks at me and even under the gaze of anger, I know she was asking me for help. "Ruby" I ask and she looks at me, her eyes shifting to a light yellow, and I was not sure what to do.

 _Another woman in trouble?_ I shake my head and take away the thought, and lift a hand to her. "Come here, dear" I ask and she meets me. The woman steps back and not stop until involves me in a hug. "I can send her away if you want" she says in my ear and my eyes run by Emma figure. I can see the anger flowing from her and I can see that the fact that Ruby have embraced me makes her look even worse. But I need to talk to Emma. "No need" I say and Ruby moves away enough to look in my eyes. "Sure?" She asks and I see no more traces of yellow on green irises. "Yes" I say, and she nods in agreement. Ruby takes a last look at Emma while passing by the woman, and I know it's a warning. Then finally she leaves.

"Nice Dog" Emma says and I swear I could throw a fireball on her. "Ruby was not your friend?" I ask and before Emma can answer me I raise my hand and give a laugh "I forgot that you usually spend to hate your friends suddenly" I say as I fill another glass of tequila.

She makes her way to the island in my kitchen and I put salt on the lemon and then bite it, turn the drinking glass. "Regina I did not come here to fight" she tries to hold my attention. Emma looks at me and I can see that there is also sadness in her eyes. "What do you want?" I ask being direct and simple.

"To apologize" she says and I know my eyebrows are almost hidden in my hair, by surprise. "What?" I asked and she looked down.

"I want to apologize for what I said in recent weeks. I know you did what you needed to save me, just as I would do" she says and I need to take another glass of drink. What she was about to do?

Emma comes closer to me and points to her chest. "I know that we share more than a heart. We have a life. A son. And deep down I imagined that fate had somehow to connect us" she says and I take a deep breath ..."Emma I don't-"- "Let me finish please" she asks and takes another step toward me. "Regina, I have been an idiot" she says and I prevent me from giving a laugh. "I do not know why you would not let Hook wake, but-" - "Emma!" I scream and hit my hand on the marble top. For a second I remember Henry, but I know he has a deep sleep, thank God. "The damn Captain would never wake you up!" I cry again and she does not seem to believe me. "If you do not believe, put yourself in another curse! Do not worry, you will not need to give the other half of your heart to him. I've done the hard work anyway!" While I complete fill another glass. Emma takes a deep breath and I swear if she gives me another excuse, I'll throw the damn tequila on her and then a fireball.

She takes a deep breath again and when I try to lift the glass to take a little drink, Emma lowered my hand. "But what the hell you-" I try, but I can not say. Not when a pair of soft lips are on mine. I feel a shiver run down my spine and before I can stop myself, my hands are on blonde hair, and I kiss her back. Warm, soft and sweet. Emma slips a hand on my neck and with gentle pressure, she takes a groan from me and takes the chance to deepen the kiss. God, there is no way to stop me moaning louder. Emma ignores the fact that I was sitting and pulling me, pushing further her body against mine and I try to approach her even more. Damn. What's going on?

I ignore the thought when Emma lets out a low moan when I circle one leg around her and pull her to me. I can feel the dance of magic again and how I feel so good right now. Hell, why is she doing this to me?

I break the kiss and Emma rests her forehead against mine.

"Damn... I'm not gay Gina ..." she says and however I can not bring myself to let go of her body, I let a good laugh. "So am I not too" I say and I can feel her smile. "Then why do you look so good and feel so certain?" She asks me and I would love to have an intelligent answer. But this way, with the warm body of Emma against mine and she lifted my face to look into my eyes, I can not think of anything more coherent than, "Because there's love between us". _And for the seven hells, did I said out loud?_

Emma gives me a weak smile and I know she will run away in a few seconds. I could let her get away. In fact, I should apologize to Ruby first. But, damn it, I do these things in another time. Before Emma can come loose from me, I kiss her again.

There is no way to describe the feeling, softness, gentleness and how I never imagined that Emma Swan could kiss as this good.

* * *

 **A/N:** And then? Happy?

 **A/N: Still here? You know what to do ;]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N: Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

The next day I apologized to Ruby and thank heaven she accepted my apology. I explained why we could not stay together and how I did not want to deceive her. It would not be fair and I do not want to hurt her.

All went well until Emma Swan entered the Granny's into the embrace of Hook. Bile rose in my throat and I knew it was not because of the hangover. Last night Emma broke the kiss and walked away without giving me an explanation. But I knew she was like that. I was ready to maybe have a chat with her.

Maybe.

Ruby shook my hand on the counter and I asked her to take care of Henry for a moment. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and still feel the arrogant look of Hook to me. I told Henry I needed to go home and will be back in a few minutes. Henry was gentleman and said he would accompany me to the house, and I was well pleased to have raised my boy this good. We pay Ruby and Henry gave a nod to Emma before we left. We were walking today. And then, I thought I'd better take him to school instead of going home.

"She likes you, you know..." My son said to me, I looked at him and he kept a steady gaze forward, eyes closed against the sun. "Who?" I asked pressing my coat against me. "Emma" and he says I look a little frightened at the boy. "She was talking to Snow White when I walked in, I could hear your name. And you know that none of them lie as well..." he shrugs and smiles at me. Well, talk to Henry about my love life was not in question so I just shrugged and kept on walking. I left him at school and went to the town hall.

There was nothing to think about or to hurt me. I should imagine that things will eventually end like that... Anyway, back to work.

The weeks passed and I continued talking to Ruby and our friendship grew. She knew there was no way to win me back, but that did not stop her from trying. At home, on the street, at Granny's... I was flattered by the attention I was getting, but still I knew where my heart was. Besides, who was figuratively and literally the owner of my heart. Emma. The same Emma nearly choked a few times in recent weeks with Ruby sung. I would not know what was wrong with Emma, and in fact, she was annoying me so much lately that I was no longer mind.

Well, finally it was time to go home and prepare some dinner. But as it was Thursday, and Henry was with the Charmings, I decided to give myself the luxury of just taking a bath and read a book until sleep comes. I prefer fantasy, fiction and anything that could transport me to another world, whatever was away from that reality. And the moment I was about to scold Mr. Martin for killing another one of my favorite characters, a knock sounded strong.

Shit. Ruby did not tell me she were coming today ...

I got off the couch and wore a gray robe, was a little cold today. When I opened the door, my desire was to close it immediately. Emma was sitting on the step of my rod and had a bottle beside her. I almost thought of asking her to come, but maybe it was not the best option. _Maybe I could leave her in the cold... Henry would kill me..._ I sighed deep and apparently it made me notice.

"I broke up with Hook this morning" she said and thank God she did not seem drunk. "I've heard it once," I said and walked until I could see the woman's face. She smiled sarcastically and I could see her swallowing the answer was going to give me. Probably rude. "Sit with me and drink" she pointed to the seat next to her and I almost laughed out loud. "Why should I? You have avoided me like a demon in recent weeks" I said and she took a deep breath. "Damn Gina, just sit down. I need a friend" she said and I honestly thought about going back into the house. I could take her with me maybe. "Sit woman!" She almost screams and then blink a few times and finally sit down on the stairs border. "Thank you," she says and green eyes meet mine. She looks distressed and a little more drunk than I thought at first. She offers me the bottle and I take a sip shy. Vodka.

"I did not know you prefer vodka" I try to talk and she smiles at me. "And I did not know you liked tequila" she says quietly and I can not stop my mind from wandering to the night. "Gina I-" - "Do not say anything Emma. Expect it go away" I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me with grateful eyes.

"I will not run" she said in a whisper and I just agreed. I wanted to hear this when she was sober... When she was fully aware of the words she was telling me.

The night ended up getting colder and there was no way that I would drive that way, much less appear in front of Henry like that. I gave her the guest room and finally went to sleep. I prayed that the Captain did not come after her and thank heaven my requests were met. Maybe the bastard finally has just gone like the damn ship.

When I woke up in the morning, however, I found the bed and the guests room clean and tidy. On the kitchen island was a note saying simply:

"I go running, be back soon." I looked at the kitchen clock and it marked half past seven in the morning. Crumple my eyebrow and decided to prepare my table for breakfast.

Exactly ten minutes later Emma showed up at my door carrying two cups of coffee and a box of donuts to go.

"How can you run in a hangover?" I asked. She had come back smelling soap, clean clothes and with wet hair. Probably she went in the Charmings and check on Henry I hope.

"You're late," she said passing me by and going for my kitchen. "Yes, I'm the mayor, I can be late for hangover" I shrugged going after her and she smiled. "Magic helps end this and I run all mornings. Rain, sun, snow or even any evil creature that may appear around here" she said and handed me the coffee.

There was a "Regina =]" written on the side of my glass and I knew that Ruby made it. The woman must be a beast with that Emma attitude. "Ruby wished you a good day and told me not to be an idiot and go away again" Emma told me and I turned to her almost frightened. "I barely woke up and you're reading minds Miss Swan?" I try to joke and seem to work, she laughs. "I knew you'd be concerned about she" she shrugs and grabs a donut. Of course she feeds herself bad. I Crumple the nose and seek my brown bread on the table.

"I told her that I will not disappear anymore. She seemed torn between giving me a high five or a bite" Emma said and I threw a towel on her. "What?" She screams and I can not hold my laughter. "Do not talk about Ruby, do you hear me?" I try to make a bad face, but it seems not working. She shrugs and another bite of donut.

"But on one condition" Emma raises her donut and a finger for me. I raise an eyebrow in question and she finished chewing before answering me. "Only if you run with me" to a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and I let the knife and the bread on my plate on the table. "Are you saying I need to do physical exercises Miss Swan?" I cross my arms and she throws me a nonchalant smile. "Not at all Madame Mayor. I just would like your company" she says, and I was caught by surprise. Hold by that silly grin, I feel a blush rise up my neck, but I did not hold it back. I do not need to be ashamed beside her.

And from that day we started running together in the mornings.

* * *

 **N / A: Yes, I would do things get better at some point. And I think that's enough is it not? Will Regina be happy?**

 **N / A: Still here? So give me review and make me happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 ** _A/N: Still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

 ** _A/N: Ok, that's last chapter. Thank you all guys fo the support_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

She's behind me, but I still run through the forest. There is no way that I will let her catch me. I can feel her footsteps behind me and the happiness that comes when she's next. I run faster, and then suddenly there is ice holding my feet on the ground and thanks to inertia, I keep moving and feel that I will fall forward.

But just in time a pair of strong arms hold me. "Got you," she whispered close to my ear and I try to hide the shiver that runs through my body. Emma is panting against me and before I make a sarcastic remark, she breaks the ice holding my feet. "You have to stop playing dirty," I say as I take the embrace. Soon she will release me and soon I'll miss this heat. "And you need to run more Gina. Trail is not for everyone" she says and shakes my nose with her free hand and laughs looking at me. I shake my head. This girl knows that I ran by forests even before she was born?

But before I can protest she lifts my chin with one hand and makes me look into green eyes. And in that moment my heart almost stop.

Our heart. The heart that now keep us both alive and well.

She cupped my face with my hands and I feel my breath catch as well. "Emma, what are you doing?" I ask in a whisper and she smiles again. "Nothing," she tells me and released me slowly.

"Let's go back? It's getting cold," she points back over her shoulder and waiting for me to get next to her. We walked in silence and then our step evolves into a light jog.

This was just another one of the days I shared with Emma. We were that way, near and far.

I knew what was in my heart, maybe I did not want to admit. And I certainly did not want to think about it. I did not want any expectations. I was just enjoying the friend that I had won.

The next day Emma and I were running down the pier. I did not like to come here, reminded me Hook. The pirate had left the city a few weeks after Emma broke up with him and I am grateful for not having to put up one cheesy dog after her.

"I do not like being here," I told her and Emma slowed to stop. "I know," she explained as she took a deep breath. "Then why did you bring me here?" I asked, catching my breath. "To make a point," she said and I looked at her blankly. "You walk myself through which you dislike. You're by my side even if not completely agree" she says and takes a step toward me. "What do you mean?" I ask and Emma gives me a winning smile. "You like me," she says and I look at her as if he'd grown a second head. "Really you brought me here to say that?" I speak and Emma gives a chuckle. "No, I also like the view," she says and looks around. "Do not change the subject Emma" I press and she looks at me with those green eyes so calm. "I think I like you too," she says and I thought seriously of slap her in the head and see if it works right or admit that she was saying these things out loud. "And ..." I try to press more without cold or thick opinion. "And I think we need a coffee" she puts her hands on her hips and I know that nothing in this world will make her continue this conversation. And as I do not want to spend the way to Granny's thinking about it, I just transported us up in the coffee port.

"You should stop doing that" Ruby says to me as soon as I open the door. "Why?" I ask imitating indignation. "Because one of these days you'll end up on someone" she says and looks at the counter. "Although if it was about me, I would not complain" she says to me and winks. "Good morning either Ruby" Emma says and passes an arm around my waist. The brunette drops a happy laugh and a funny look at me. "Then they say that I am the beast of the city" - "Ruby!" I talk and she holds up her hands in surrender. "The usual? Chocolate for Henry? " She asks, and I nod. "Takeout" adds Emma and I turn to look at her. The only ones in the cafeteria are a couple and two dwarves. It was too early for people to be awake and too early to Emma have another fit of jealousy.

"What's going on?" I ask and, before I can stop myself, I put one hand just above Emma's heart. I know I should not do that, but I just can not stop me. This damn thing that connects us, makes me always want to touch her in some way. And I know she feels the same. The arm around my waist is still there.

"I do not know," she says and again there's this hand on my face. Emma's look seems happy and sad. There is fear, there is pain and there is also happiness, desire. She is deciding, I know.

"Half of my heart lives in you" she says and I look it continue. "But I feel as if it belonged to you completely. It was you who I looked for all this time. You were right under my nose for so long ..." she smiled and I smiled back, almost silly.

"I should have seen it was you Gina. That my happiness would come so I admit it that over the last few years" she says and puts her hand on my over her heart.

She looks at me once again as if I were present on Christmas morning and for a second I ignore any look and any fear that I might have in my heart. Finally she is saying the words. I never wanted to wait for someone to tell me she loved me. Robin made it sound so simple, but so shallow at the same time.

I always knew my happy ending would not be so simple to be shown with the faerie dust. Not after everything I've done the whole time I lived in Enchanted Forest. And even less after all what I did.

But looking back now, I just launched the wrong curse. Sending all for this world gave me Henry and Emma now. Looking deep in her eyes, here, in her arms I can not help but smile and feel like I'm in the right place. With my friend, my savior-

"I love you."

As soon as the words leave her lips, there is nothing in any realm that could stop me from leaving a smile and a tear to escape. She looks at me for my smile and tears. I know it can be confusing now, but all I can do is close the distance between us and kiss her.

A real kiss, saved by long time go. No lust, only passion and love. A kiss between two souls who just met at last.

She breaks the kiss and I can feel the smile on her lips. Emma slope and forehead to mine and there is nothing more delightful than to share this moment, that warmth, that love in just hug her. "I love you" I answer and I know she can feel the 'idiot' at the end of the sentence. And I feel that in my heart, our heart, I really love her.

"Hallelujah!" Ruby screams and try imitation of wolf's howling behind the counter. Emma smiles and walks away enough to give me a golden smile. She pulls me into a hug and I can not help but hold her and cuddle my head under her chin.

Ruby smiled at me before giving me a cup of coffee and hand over the tray with the other two for Emma.

We came out of Granny's and the sun shone happily in Maine's summer, Henry was waiting for us at home, but the walk there would be slow and calm. I do not let her go for anything in the world for the first time, I knew she would not let me go too. And I did not feel trapped, no ... I felt saved.

"But I just keep my word with a condition" she told me suddenly and I looked up to find green eyes. "What?" I asked, with my curious heart. The only thing that mattered to me in Storybrooke is Henry, and I know that's what matters most to her as well. "We will be happy, but without an ever after... Is that okay?" She says, and there's this silly grin.

"If I survive to your jokes Miss Swan, we will be happy indeed" I say pretending a face.

She throws her head back and laughed out loud, and then and for the rest of my life, I'm sure there will be no another sound that I consider more beautiful. The time stops again and I can feel the magic involving us. I know she can feel it too and before she could change her mind I spend an arm around her waist making her come closer to me. She gives me a smile and by God... "I love that smile," I say unintentionally and she smiled even more if possible. "And I love you Gina."

I can not believe what I just heard again, but when my breath is caught in my throat and she bends to put a chaste kiss on my lips, my world just explode.

END

* * *

N / A: And then?

N / A: Still here? So give me a review, the last one!


End file.
